1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing an optical interface module and to an optical interface module.
2. Description of Related Art
Since an optical interface module is suitable for high-speed signal transmission and is easy to design as noise resistant and so forth, it has been suggested recently that an optical interface module be used in lieu of a printed wiring board where conductive circuits made of copper are formed on a substrate. In an optical interface module, optical elements such as a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element are mounted on a substrate, and an optical waveguide is also formed so that signal transmission is conducted through the optical waveguide.
In such an optical interface module, to reduce transmission loss of optical signals and to ensure transmission of optical signals, it is desirable that a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element be accurately aligned with an optical waveguide.
Thus, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H8-36122, to reduce the connection loss between an optical element and an optical waveguide, technology is disclosed where either an optical element or an optical waveguide is mechanically shifted according to the size of the gap so as to align them both. The contents of these publications (this publication) are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.